Procaterol has the chemical name 8-hydroxy-5]1-hydroxy-2-(1-methylethyl)amino]butyl]-2-(1H)-quinolone. It is known as a bronchodilator and has selective beta-adrenergic agonist activity. The compound and its preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,897, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While the drug is highly efficacious, its use is subject to such problems as dose dumping and high drug usage requirements.